Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Godzilla
by Boobymitch
Summary: During the battle of Manaan, the battle awakens an ancient beast that its ancestor terrorized manaan centuries ago. This is a what if godzilla was apart of the clone Wars, now be advised it will be godzilla 90's version in this and each episode will be based on some of the movies.
1. Introduction

**Hey guys its BoobyMitch with another crossover between Godzilla and Star Wars the Clone Wars, episode 1 should be uploaded soon, and I hope you guys will enjoy it.**


	2. Episode 1:Godzilla

"Most species don't deserve to be extinct, no matter what they did."

_"War strikes anywhere, including the peaceful planet of manaan, as the Sepratist try to obtain the Kolto, but can the Republic prevent that from happening."_

**Manaan**

The battle of manaan is still raging as clones and selkath try to prevent droid boat boarders and aqua-droids from boarding Ahto City.

"General Skywalker, were being overunned on the left side!" exclaimed Captain Rex

"I'm on it!" yelled Ahsoka

Ahsoka then slashes a couple of droids as the clones and selkath combo start pushing forward.

"Were not gonna last much longer at this rate General," said Commander Cody

"We have to Cody, we cannot lose that Kolto," said Obi Wan

the clones then start getting cut down and are getting outnumbered till something at the ocean happened

"WHAT WAS THAT!" yelled a battledroid

"I don't know but I can't see i..."

The boat was then destroyed by a swipe from a tail.

the mysterious creature then destroyed all the droids and retreated into the floor with its fins showing.

"What in the force," said Anakin

The Selkath began to murmour as they knew what it was.

"What was that?" asked Obi Wan

"Come with us," answered the leader of Ahto City Shaan

They entered a holovid room, where it has Manaans history, he then began a holovid.

"Many centuries ago, Ahto City was a city that spreaded everywhere and connected with other buildings, then during the Great Hyperspace War the Republic created a bomb known as the Atomic bomb, so they could use it against the sith, but the test proved to be to dangerous as they left the planet but created or awoken an ancient creature never seen before, a creature we call Godzilla."

He showed a holovid of it as Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi wan watched in awe of this creature.

"It surfaced and went on a rampage through Ahto City, killing millions, it breathed fire like a dragon and, as my great-grandfather told me, had the strength to pic up an entire city and throw it into the ocean floor, it was unstoppable nothing we had could kill it."

"Then what happened?" asked Ahsoka

"It left and returned to the ocean floor, we were devestated and we suffered heavy damage beyond repair, and we knew it wasn't over, that it would comeback to finish the job, but one of our scientist named serizawa, created a device called an oxygen destroyer, that can eliminate anything organic in an aquatic enviroment, so we used it on it and killed the monster but serizawa died to keep the device secret so no one could make one like it, and as the prophecy fortold, its son would rise up and gain its revenge in the future, now it has and we'll be coming for us soon."

"Are you sure about that, I mean it did help us after all?" asked anakin

"It was only protecting it's territory, it will soon rise and attack us soon, we must kill it,"

"But its and new and endangered life-form, we could just stun it and take it with us somewhere to study it," said Obi wan.

"NO, the monster must be destroyed or it will kill everyone here, if you don't do it, we will leave the Republic."

"As you wish."

They leave the room as Ahsoka says, "Were not really going to kill Godzilla are we?"

"No, were gonna try to stun it and make it look like it was killed, then we'll just sneakly board it on one of the ships and bring it to  
Coruscant," said Anakin

**Later that day **

**"**Okay guys load those laser cannons up, were gonna kill a monster," commanded Anakin

"What do you think your doing?" asked Shaan

"Were gonna kill the monster with our tanks, so you don't have to worry a thing."

"HERE IT COMES!"

Godzilla then rose in front of them and did a massive roar in front of them.

"BY the force," said Ahsoka in awe

The tanks then beamed their lasers at Godzilla, despite destroying a few tanks, he was stunned and fell chin first on the platform.

While Obi Wan was distracting Shaan, Anakin, Ahsoka, and the clones loaded Godzilla into the assault ship and took off the Coruscant where it will be studied.

**Well that was Episode 1 so please review if you enjoyed it, episode 2 will be uploaded tomorrow and it will be called Godzilla Strikes Again, with Godzilla fighting a monster created bu the CIS to destroy Coruscant. **


	3. Episode 2: Godzilla Strikes Again

" Never Judge a Book by its Cover."

_Amazement spread throughout the galaxy, masters Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi, along with Padawan Ahsoka Tano have discovered an ancient creature found and captured on Manaan, now this creature known as Godzilla has been tooken to Coruscant to be studied._

**Coruscant**

"Chancellor, I wasn't expecting you for quite some time."

"I understand Professor lekku, but I wanted to come and see this new creature for myself."

"Of course Chancellor."

Palpatine then looked out the window to watch Godzilla being examined by other scientist.

"Tell me, do you know the origin of its species?"

"No, its unknown what species it is, but its believed to be or at least its biological father was the last of its species back on manaan."

"Hmmm, do you know its abilities?"

"Yes, it is able to breath fire, swim underwater, has enough strength to pick up an entire battlestation, and it can resist any artilary thrown at him."

"Impressive, if you find anything else report it straight to me."

"Yes chancellor."

While the chancellor is leaving, Godzilla, even though he is asleep, has sensed the chancellors arrival and knows who he truly is.

**Count Dooku's personal capital ship**

"Master."

"lord Tyrannus, is your experiment complete?"

"Yes, the rancor we captured back at Dathomir has progressed beyond our expectations, and will be ready to unleash it at coruscant immediately."

"Excellent my apprentice, do so quickly, I sense that the republic has a secret weapon of their own."

"Yes my master."

"Our experiment has been contained count and is ready to be unleashed," said a tatical droid.

"Good, set course for Coruscant, we'll have our little pet have its play time."

**Jedi Temple**

" Anakin!"

"Padme, what are you doing here?"

"I just heard the news, is it true that you found a new creature on Manaan?"

"Yes, and we brought it here to be studied."

"Then what happens to it after their done experimenting on it?"

"I don't know, thats up to the Chancellor."

They then shared a kiss, as Anakin left and Padme saw Ahsoka sitting by herself sadly.

"Hey ahsoka, whats the matter?"

"Its Godzilla."

"Godzilla?"

"Yeah, that creature we found at Manaan, thats what the selkath called it."

"Oh, but why are you so upset about it?"

"Because I know after their done "studying" him, their gonna kill him."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because they think he's a monster, but I know thats not true, Godzilla is like all of us, he's a living being, he has feelings, i sensed it on Manaan, and not to mention he saved our lives."

"I understand Ahsoka, maby when their done studying him, maybe I'll go talk to the Chancellor about having him stay in Naboo, in the plains."

"Thank you Padme."

They then hugged and went their separate ways.

**Dooku's Ship**

"Count, we have arrived at our destination."

"Good, release our little pet."

"yes sir."

The droid then pressed a airlock button and released the giant mutant rancor into the planet, where it will cause death and destruction.

**Jedi Temple**

Suddenly in the Temple the alarm goes off

"Whats going on out there!" exclaimed Windu.

"The city is under attack by a giant mutant Rancor!" exclaimed Obi Wan

"Lets hurry up and mount the defenses, I sense Dooku was involved in this."

**The Research Facility**

Back in the research facility, Godzilla sensed the arrival of this new foe and awakened.

"Professor, it's waking up!"

"Try to detain him, hurry!"

But it was useless, Godzilla had gotten free from his restraints and escaped the building and headed to the mysterious foe.

**A City**

Defenses were everywhere as they try to repel the Rancor Monster from continuing on into the city.

But its hopeless as nothing was hurting it, tanks, gunships, fighters, nothing could hurt it.

Then the giant Rancor monster saw a human girl in a hole of the Senate Building and picked her up.

"Padme!" yelled Anakin

The Rancor heard him and then started to bring her to his mouth.

"Noooo!"

Then, Boom, a blast of fire shot straight into the chest of the giant beast as it dropped the senator.

She was screaming till she landed on a giant hand, it was Godzilla's.

Everyone was shocked and in awe as this "Dangerous Creature" was actually saving her.

He then sat her on the ground as she ran into Anakin's arms.

"Everyone get back, let Godzilla handle that monster."

Godzilla then roar at the beast as it roared back, then they charged at each other.

Godzilla was getting the upper hand till the rancor picked up a piece of a building and swung it against Godzilla's face.

But Godzilla didn't give up as he got up and caught the beast's arm and threw him against a set of buildings.

The Rancor was losing and getting weaker as the battle raged on, he tried to retreat but got caught each time he tried.

The rancor then tried to hit godzilla, but his hand got caught, he tried to use his other hand but it also got caught.

Godzilla then headbutted it in the face and then blew his fire breath straight to its face, killing it.

The Rancor then fell to Godzilla's feet as he roared in victory.

Then the republic surrounded Godzilla, waiting to see what he would do next

"Stop, everyone salute Godzilla, the savior of coruscant," commanded Anakin.

Everyone did as Ahsoka said, "I told you he knew what he was doing."

"You were right snips, but what now, what do we do with him?"

"I already got that covered," said Padme

**Naboo**

Godzilla was then transported to the Naboo plains, where he would live there for the rest of his life.

"Godzilla should enjoy this place, plenty of food and water for him to drink and sleep in," said Padme

"thats good, but you know I think Godzilla can help us with other problems in the near future," said Anakin

**Coruscant**

"You wanted to see me my lord?"

"Yes, this new creature known as Godzilla has now begun to become a thorn in my side."

"Does he know of the plan?"

"No, but I sensed his force sensativity, he was able to know who i' am."

"Will that be a problem?"

"No, besides I might have some uses for him."

"HAHAHAHA!"


	4. Thank you Fans

**Hey whats happening everyone, this is Boobymitch here, and I want to thank you guys for viewing this crossover more than both my FWE show(which will start next Monday) and my star wars Expendable book, Episode 3( Godzilla, Mothra, Ghidorha: The Battle For Naboo)will be uploaded tomorrow, and if you have any questions or reviews(if you want to be a critic) please review, that is all**


	5. Episode 3:The Battle for Naboo

**"Sometimes even the smallest of things can inspire others"**

"A hero created, after saving the planet Coruscant and Senator Amidala, Godzilla has now become a hero in the eyes of others and is living on the planet of Naboo but Dooku has other plans."

**Dooku's Castle**

At Dooku's castle, he is having a meeting with Wat Tambor about the situation on Coruscant.

"So how did it happen Tambor?"

"I don't Know Count, it shouldn't have failed, it was unstoppable."

"Apparently not, it is dead because something killed it and I think you know what i'm talking about."

"The monster known as Godzilla?"

"Yes, my master warned me about him, I wish I would of heeded his warning, this could be a problem."

"Well I did manage to grab the carcass, so we should be able to get its DNA from the body and experiment on it."

"That could become useful later, for now I need this thing out of the game."

"I just might have the solution count."

"And that is?"

"We have a monster of our own that we use on planets in case the population doesn't agree with us."

Tambor then show a holocron of a golden three-headed monster.

"Count, I give you King Ghidorah!"

"Impressive, can this monster get the job done?"

"Of course count, unlike our Rancor, Ghidorah here will be quite a challenge to Godzilla."

"Very well, send your monster out to track Godzilla and kill him, if killing innocents help, do so."

"Yes Count."

**Naboo**

On the planet surface of Naboo, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Padme visited the palace to talk to the Queen.

"Senator, and master jedi, welcome."

"Your majesty."

"What brings you here?"

"We came to check on Godzilla," answered Padme

"Oh yes, he's been doing great on the planet, despite getting into fights with the Aqua Sanda monsters, he's been pretty good."

"Well thats good, has he been near civilization?" asked Anakin

"No, he's been distant with us."

Ahsoka then began to act strange as she heard little voices in her head, telling her to go to a cave outside in the cliffsides.

Ahsoka left as Anakin yelled, "Ahsoka!"

She didn't listen as she headed towards the cliffsides.

"come on, we have to go after her," said Padme.

They followed her out of the palace into the plains and eventually to the cliffsides where Ahsoka stopped in front of a cave.

"Ahsoka, what was that all about!?"

"I'm sorry master, but someone was trying to communicate me."

"Who was?"

"We were!"

Anakin and Ahsoka popped out their lightsabers ans anakin said, "Whos there?"

"Come inside and find out!"

They go inside as they see pictures on the walls and see two tiny girls on top of a rock

"Who are you?" asked Padme

"We are the Faries of Mothra."

"Mothra, whose Mothra?" asked Ahsoka

"Mothra is the gaurdian of peace here on Naboo, she protects the planet from invading monsters."

"Then the stories are true," said Padme

"What stories?" asked Anakin

"There were stories about our past long ago, the techno Union sent a monster to wipe us out for not agreeing to them, till a giant Insect named Mothra stopped the beast and sent it back to where it belonged, since then it has only been a legend till now."

"What was the Techno Union's monster?" asked Ahsoka

"The monster's name was King Ghidorah, here look at this picture of him and Mothra fighting."

They look at the picture.

"Wow, that monster looks like the same size as Godzilla," said Anakin

"Yes, Ghidorah was a powerful foe, even though Mothra had defeated Ghidorah and sent him back to the Union, Mothra died later on."

"so wait, the monster is still alive and with the Techno Union?" asked Ahsoka

"Yes."

"This is not good, we'll have to tell the Republic this," said Anakin

"Don't worry, if Ghidorah tries to attack the Republic, Mothra's offspring will hatch and defend you till the death."

"Well thats good to know, can we see the egg?" asked Padme

"Sure, follow us."

**Above Naboo**

Up in space, Ghidorah is above Naboo as he contacts his master via pshycic powers.

"Master, I have found Godzilla on the planet Naboo."

"Ah what an excellent day this we'll be, not only will we destroy the Republic's giant hero, we'll also have our revenge from the last time we invaded Naboo, go down there and kill anyone in your path."

"Yes master."

Ghidorah then swooped down the planet.

**Back on the Surface**

Anakin, Ahsoka, Padme, and the Fairies enter a room where a giant egg rests

"So this is Mothra's offspring?"

"Yes, it should hatch immediately if there is..."

Then the ground shakes as they run outside to investigate, they see a giant golden three-headed dragon.

"It can't be, its Ghidorah!"

The monster roared as it was making itself known.

"Whats he doing here?"

"I don't know, but that mea..."

They were interrupted again, this time the egg was hatching and out came Mothra, in larvae form.

"What, thats Mothra!?" asked Anakin

"Yes, but only in the larvae stage, it will take time for here to become a moth."

"Then she'll die if she goes out and fights Ghidorah!"

But it was to late, as Mothra began to fight Ghidorah, but was no match for him, but she wouldn't give up, at any opportunity she had, she would squirt her webby silk at him.

"I can't believe this, She's actually holding him off!" exclaimed Ahsoka.

At a distance a CIS scout was watching as it noticed the others and contaced Tambor.

"Sir, the jedi are here and Mothra is fighting Ghidorah."

"What, no matter I have and idea, capture the fairies as I have Ghidorah retreat."

"Yes sir."

Back in the fray Tambor Contacts Ghidorah.

"Ghidorah, I need you to leave this pointless battle and try to find Godzilla, don't worry, I have plans for Mothra."

"Yes master."

Ghidorah retreats as Mothra gives chase

"Wow, she did it!" exclaimed Anakin

"Yes, but I..."

Padme was interruprted as she heard tiny screams from the fairies, they were captured by the spy as he left on his speeder.

"He's got the fairies!" yelled Ahsoka

"We need to find him, Now!"

**Theed**

Back in Theed, the spy is hiding in a hideout.

"You'll never get away with this, Mothra will find us!"

"Tambor is counting on that."

As he left, the fairies begin to sing a song as we go back to Mothra heading to the fairies location, destroying a transport in the process.

Back at the palace, They are at the conference room as they discuss the events.

"So, Mothra's fairies were captured and we have a monster on the loose?"

"Yes, we need to find those fairies," said Anakin

"I understand, we'll go on a search for..."

An alarm went off

"What is going on?" asked the Queen

"Its Mothra, she is rampaging throuought the city," answered a guard

"She must be looking for the fairies!" exclaimed Ahsoka

"Hey, look at this, said Padme

Theres a security footage of the spy going inside a abandoned apartment.

"Bingo, we just found him, hurry!" yelled Anakin

Back on the streets, Mothra is still looking for the fairies as she's accidently knocking down buildings.

Back in the apartment, Anakin busts through the door as the spy has the fairies at gunpoint.

"don't move or I will destroy the fairies."

"What do you want with them!?" asked Anakin

"Tambor has no interest in them, them and Mothra are only an obsticale of Ghidorah.

"Then what are you doing here?" asked Ahsoka

"Who do you think were after?" asked the spy back

"Godzilla!" everyone answered

"Yes, soon Mothra will be an enemy and die, and Ghidorah will destroy Godzilla."

Then out of nowhere a Blue lightsaber punctured through the spies chest, it was Obi Wan.

"I don't think so."

The spy dies as Anakin says, "Thank goodness you showed up."

"Yes, I heard everything, its a good thing I brought an army with me, looks like we'll need it."

Then Mothra made a hole in the building as the fairies said, " Go on back Mothra, were safe."

Mothra went back only to feel weird and head towards a building.

"whats wrong, i she dying?" asked Ahsoka

"No, she's changing," answered the Fairies

Back in the fields, Ghidorah is still searching as Tambor contacted him, "Ghidorah, forget Godzilla for now, head to Theed and kill the moth along with everyone."

"Yes master."

Back at Theed, the fairies felt something," Ghidorah is coming."

"What!" everyone exclaimed

"Yes, Tambor has changed his plans, Ghidorah is going to destroy everyone."

"And Mothra can't do it alone," said Padme

"Wait, what if we have Mothra team up with Godzilla!" exclaimed Ahsoka

"Yeah, if you two can tell Mothra that as soon as she hatches, go find Godzilla and convince him to help," said Anakin

The fairies did and sang as soon as Mothra began to hatch from her cocoon and came out as a moth.

"Beautiful," said Ahsoka

Mothra then flew to find Godzilla.

"Come on, we have to follow her," said Ahsoka

"You two go with the fairies, me and Anakin will help the defenses against Ghidorah

As soon as they left Ghidorah swooped down and began attacking the city.

In the plains, Mothra stops at a giant lake as godzilla popped out and they began talking.

"Whats he saying to her?" asked Ahsoka

"He says, who are you and what are you doing here."

"Mothra says, she's Mothra and she has come to ask his help, a monster named King Ghidorah has come to wipe the people of Naboo from the face of the planet."

"Godzilla says, why should I care, its not like these people want me around anyway."

"Godzilla is just refusing, but Mothra is trying to reason with him."

"Mothra is begging and pleading with him, she's telling him that not only does Naboo need him, but the galaxy does."

"Oh Godzilla what terrible language."

"So Godzilla will help Coruscant, but not Naboo, why?" asked Padme

"Godzilla just answered that, he says that people still fear him even thhough he has shown to be on their side and now doesnt care about them anymore."

"But Mothra is still trying."

"Oh Godzilla, you wouldn't!"

"What did he say!?" asked Ahsoka

"He has threatened her, and now Mothra has agreed to leave him alone, and will now face Ghidorah alone."

Mothra then left to fight Ghidorah as Godzilla looked on.

"Godzilla I know you can hear me, I thought you were not a monster, but a person, I guess I was wrong!" yelled Ahsoka as she left

Godzilla heard those words and actually sprung a tear, he then remembered her always siding with him and Mothra's inspirational words, he had made his decision, he will be the savior of the planet and galaxy, HE WILL FIGHT GHIDORAH!

Back at Theed, one of Ghidorah's heads picks up a tank till Mothra knocks it off and catches the tank and lands it safely.

Angry about this Ghidorah burst out yellow lightning, which Mothra dodged, and roared in anger.

Mothra then started juking his attacks and sometimes hitting him with her wing till Ghidorah had enough and flew after her.

He knocked her down as he blated a building down towards her.

"Mothra!"

Then the building stopped as if something stopped it.

It was Godzilla as he then threw it at Ghidorah.

Godzilla then helped Mothra up as he then stared dwn his foe and roared at him.

Ghidorah roared back as if he was saying" Finally!"

They thebn charged at each other and began fighting each other.

Ghidorah knocked Godzilla down as Mothra charged at him from behind and knocked him down.

Godzilla then got up and picked up his tails and began throwing him up and down.

Ghidorah then blasted Godzilla, then chased after Mothra.

Godzilla then picked up a tall skinny building and roared at Mothra to come over here.

Mothra did so as she lured Ghidorah towards him as she moved and godzilla swung the building like a baseball bat at Ghidorah.

Ghidorah fell in pain as Godzilla then picked up Ghidorah and began punching one of the heads, then with all his strength, removed the middle one.

Godzilla then blew his atomic breath at Ghidorah's middle hole as he dropped down and died.

"They did it!" yelled Ahsoka.

Godzilla and Mothra left, while Mothra carried the corpse and dropped it in the planet core.

"Well, looks like not only Naboo, but the entire Galaxy has two Heroes to count on," said Anakin with a smile.

**Planet Core**

At the planet core death, a squad of commando droids, in a sub, found the corpse of Ghidorah.

"Sir, we have found King Ghidorah."

"Is he dead?"

"His life signs are beating slowly, but yes he is alive."

"Good, i'll bring some a transport ship to pick up Ghidorah, we still have some uses for him."


	6. Episode 4: Godzilla vs Mecha Kong

**Count Dooku's Castle**

"What is it this time Tambor?"

"I have some excellent news Count, I have programmed a Droid powerful enought to defeat Godzilla!"

"Have you, how do I know this will not end up like Ghidorah?"

"Forgive me for this Count, but if that moth wasn't in the way, Ghidorah would have been victorious, besides he's still alive and he'll soon be more powerful than his original self!"

"We'll see, but back to the subject, what is this robot?"

"I call it Mecha-Kong."

"Mecha-Kong?"

"Yes Count, Mecha-Kong can not only have the arsenal of an ancient species entitled Gorilla and advanced weaponary, but it can make miniature versions of itself."

"So it can make an army?"

"Yes Count."

"Very good, send your droid there immediately."

"I'm glad you said that, because I had already sent him, he will attack Theed, since Godzilla is attracted to that city."

"Splendid, but do not fail me on this Tambor, also what about your other droid?"

"He is a prototype for now, but when I have finished him, he will be unstoppable."

**Naboo**

On Naboo, Ahsoka and Rex are going to Godzilla's lake to visit him.

"Uh general Tano, should we even be out here."

"Of course, it wouldn't hurt to see the big guy."

"If you say so sir."

They then walk over to the lake as Godzilla popped his head out.

Rex backed off for a little bit.

"Oh Rex stop, he's not going to hurt you."

Ahsoka then took out a piece of fruit she got out from a fruit basket, she had with her.

"Her you go big guy."

She gave him the fruit, as he ate it, and petted him.

"Rex, come over here and pet him."

Rex slowly went over there and then petted him.

"Wow, he is pretty gentle, deadly, but gentle."

Godzilla then turned his head over and growled.

"Somethings not right."

"Godzilla, whats the matter!"

All three then see a giant droid fly over.

"What in deaths name is that!"

"It looked like a giant droid!"

Godzilla roared as he began to get out of the lake.

"It looks like its heading to Theed."

"Quick Rex, contact Anakin and tell him the news, we have to get over to Theed, Godzilla you know what to do."

Godzilla nodded as he headed over there, while Ahsoka and Rex jumped in their landspeeder and headed to Theed.

**Theed**

At Theed, the Royal guards are fighting some weird looking droids that look like gorillas.

"We need reinforcements!"

Then Ahsoka and Rex ram their speeder into some of the droids and help the royal guards fight back.

"Ahsoka and Rex, thank the force you've came, is the Republic coming?" asked Typho

"No, there in the middle of a space battle, but they'll try to be here," answered Ahsoka

"What are these things?" asked Rex

"We don't know, they just came out of nowhere," answered Typho

Then they heard a crash sound and looked up in the sky

"I think we know where they came from," said Ahsoka

It was a giant mechanical gorilla who was making all these droids.

Ahsoka, Rex, Typho, and the guards keep fighting the droids till the giant gorilla uses its offense.

"Ah, were not going to win with that thing attacking!" yelled Typho

"Don't worry, the big guy can handle him," said Ahsoka

Typho at first looked confused till they heard another rumble and turned around and saw Godzilla

Mecha Kong turned around as he saw his opponent.

Godzilla roared a challenge to Mecha Kong as it was accepted

Mecha Kong charged and tackled Godzilla to the ground, but Godzilla with his strength threw the giant mechanical ape off of him.

They both get up and stared at each other.

"Now that he is distracted, lets finish off these droids," said Rex

The Guards then charged at the droids as they were mopping them up.

Meanwhile godzilla and Mecha Kong were still fighting as they were even.

Godzilla then goes for his fire breath, but Kong grabs his neck and lifts his head up and throws Godzilla at some trees.

Godzilla gets up as Kong lunges at him but gets caught by Godzilla as he throws him over his head.

They both get up then and grab each others hands as Godzilla headbutts Kong.

Back at Theed, the guards are decimating the Mecha Kong like droids as Ahsoka slashes the last one as the guards cheer for this.

They then look up as Godzilla is pounding on Mecha Kong.

"Go Godzilla!"

"You can do it!"

Godzilla then rips off the head and then crushes it with his hands and then throws the body up in the air and destroys it with his fire breath.

"Wait ago big guy!"

Godzilla then roars a triumphant roar and then leaves.

"Why does he always leave after he is finished."

"Because Rex, he earns it."

**Dooku's Castle**

"Count I have some bad news and some good news."

"I know the Bad news Tambor and you have failed me!"

"Now wait Count you haven't heard the good news, now I know your going to give dr. Vindi and his little Biollante projecty a chance but if he fails I have a new brilliant plan."

"And that is?"

Tambor shows a hologram of the skeletal remains of the original Godzilla in the Ocean Depths of Manaan,

"I give you the Remains of the Original Godzilla."

"Excellent Tambor, I actually hope Vindi loses his chance of Redemption to us."


End file.
